Transformation Oopsu
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: Naruto decides to try out his new transformation Jutsu on his friends but accidentally applies the Fox's energy into it. As a result his Jutsu turns them all into girls and the effects will wear off slowly. Meanwhile Sakura, in an act of kindness, invites the new girls to her slumber party where the Jutsu boys get an earful of gossip. Will all turn out well?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto grinned excitedly at his friends as he stood in the middle of the training ground. Not far away Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Sai all lounged lazily under the shade of a nearby tree. Sai was the only one who seemed mildly interested in what Naruto was about to do, but Naruto didn't have to read the title of the book he was clutching to know it was something to do with 'The Art of Listening to Friends'. Naruto took on his Jutsu stance, ready to show them the results of his hard work but stopped with a frown when he realised that no one but Sai was paying attention to him. He straightened and scowled, getting an idea.

He began making the hand-signs for his Sexy Jutsu technique. _"This is bound to get their attention,"_ Naruto thought triumphantly and began to reach into the chakra in his mind. But something was wrong. All at once he felt a searing sensation in the pit of his stomach and he realised with dismay that he must have somehow tapped into the Fox's forbidden energy. _"That idiot Fox!"_ Naruto cursed before doubling over. His Jutsu was finally taking effect and he could see his calloused, cut hands transforming into soft, lovely girl's hands.

This wasn't the problem though. The problem was that the red liquid that was emerging from him was shooting towards the other boys at tremendous speed, and before he had time to call out, the red liquid had enveloped them all.

"What the-" Shikamaru exclaimed, leaping up.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Sasuke yelled, shaking off the stuff in the disgust.

"Um Naruto?" Sai asked.

Choji, Neji and Kiba all made noises of alarm and got to their feet.

"I-I don't know what's happening!" Naruto stammered. "This hasn't happened before!"

"Well can't you stop it?" Kiba yelled angrily.

Suddenly there was a white burst of light and everyone disappeared from view, momentarily blinded. When the light cleared, Naruto found himself lying on the ground. He clutched his head and groaned loudly. The throbbing in his head was making it difficult to move and he felt pressure on his chest that wasn't there before. Finally he forced himself to sit up. He stared around him and counted everyone up heaving a sigh of relief. Then he jolted and yelled in surprise.

He was surrounded by hot girls. And none of them looked happy.

Across from him stood a lovely young women who stood with her arms crossed tightly. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed in anger and her unruly, black hair was tied back in a tight pony-tail. Her green Chuunin jumper hung loosely on her and she was rubbing her temples as she stared around. "Look what you've done Naruto," she hissed. He stared at her bewildered until she clenched her jaw. "What a drag," she said through gritted teeth.

"W-wait… _S-Shikamaru_?" Naruto exclaimed as his jaw fell open.

" _No I'm freaking Snow White_ ," Shikamaru growled. He stared around at all the women that were gradually getting to their feet.

A lady who Naruto assumed was Kiba was groaning and rubbing her head. Her messy, brown hair now fell to her shoulders and her fur hood which she had previously been wearing had now fallen back. Her skin had a glowing tan colour and her piercing brown eyes were glaring with bewilderment at Naruto. "Naruto? You can turn off your transformation Jutsu now. We've seen you as a girl a thousand times but-"

"Kiba," Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Wait. Who's she?" said Kiba, confused.

"Kiba, I'm Shikamaru."

Kiba burst out laughing and gave Shikamaru a crooked grin. "I don't think Shika would take too well to that."

"You're right. I'm not," Shikamaru said, glaring directly at Naruto's female form. "Take a look at yourself," sighed Shikamaru. Kiba pulled out her phone and did a double take on her reflection.

" _Naruto?_ " What the hell?"

"Yeah. Uh. Sorry?"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. But hey I look gooood," Kiba said, smirking at her reflection.

"Cut it out, will you?" said Neji, getting to his feet. No. Her feet. Neji looked stunning. Her waist length black hair shimmered in the sun and her glowing white eyes were heated in blank irritation. She still wore her white, boy clothes but they managed to enhance her girlish beauty. Suddenly Neji's eyes snapped open, activating the Byakugan.

"Huh. This is strange," he said. "Your normally blue chakra seems to be enveloped by a red one, which I'm guessing belongs to Naruto's nine-tailed fox."

"You aren't saying this is-" Shikamaru said, stepping forward in alarm.

"No, it's only temporary. Nevertheless, I'd say it'll take about fourty-eight hours for this Jutsu to wear off."

"Forty-eight hours?!" Kiba exclaimed. "Oh Naruto, you're gonna pay for this. Lucky for you, I don't hit girls"

There was a mutter from behind them and they turned to see Choji, Sai and Sasuke all standing uncertainly. Sasuke's eye was twitching dangerously with fury, Sai seemed to be gazing doubtfully at her torso and Choji was crossing her legs uncomfortably. "I feel so exposed," she said. Her reddish brown hair was halfway down her back and all her previous fat had turned into luminous curves. Her brown eyes squinted against the sun and she shivered nervously. Next to her stood Sasuke. Her shoulder length black hair was blowing in the wind and she scowled at Naruto with cold fury. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight and her black eyes glittered dangerously. Sai managed to be even paler than Sasuke. The boy, now a girl had black hair that swept to below the shoulder and a fairly slim figure. Her dark eyes were closed in a smile and her hands were clasped in front of her.

"Well," Sai said, pulling a book from her bag. "According to 'The Book of Bad Situations,' if the problem can't be easily fixed, the best thing you can do is smile through it.'

"How about tearing Naruto to pieces?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto winced.

"Seeing as we can't do anything about it now, let's go ask Lady Tsunade what we should do," Shikamaru said, rearranging her jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to feature Karui, Choji's future wife in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"You what?" exclaimed the Hokage. "Wait. So what you're trying to say is Naruto accidentally tapped into the Fox's power whilst attempting his Transformation Jutsu and turned you all into girls?"

All the girls in the room nodded and the blonde woman behind the desk rubbed her temples with a sigh. Naruto fidgeted nervously, her long blond pigtails swinging behind her.

"When I looked at them using the Byakugan they seemed to be surrounded by a glowing red chakra which I assume belongs to Naruto's demon fox," Neji told Tsunade promptly. "As much as I hate to say it, it will take about two days for this Jutsu to wear off."

"Hmm," Tsunade said. "Well we can tighten the seal but I'm worried to do it while you're still in that form in case you stay that way. So the best thing you can do is wait for it to wear off and try not to use any Transformation Jutsu's until then. But I suppose-"

She was interrupted as the door creaked open. A pink haired young woman stood behind it. All the other 'girls' turned to face her. Sakura looked at them curiously before bowing to the Hokage. "I heard there was a mission for me Lady Tsunade?" she said with a polite smile.

"Ah Sakura, right on time as usual. Yes, these… ah, girls are new to our village and needed someone to show them around the Leaf. All in all, be their friend. I thought you would be just the person."

"Hey Saku-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's foot on hers. She gave a muffled yelp and fell silent.

"Do I know you?" asked Sakura, gazing at one face to the other, before landing on Naruto's. "Wow, you have lovely eyes," Sakura said with an admiring gasp. "I only know one person with eyes like that," Sakura said.

Naruto seemed to melt.

"The most annoying person I know but he's still my best friend."

Naruto jerked at the annoying and then smiled at the best friend. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah fine Miss Haruno- is it?" Naruto asked in a slightly shy voice.

Sakura grinned. "Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno. But you may just call me Sakura. What are your names?"

Names were made up immediately on the spot. Naruto introduced herself as Natalie, Kiba introduced herself as Keesa, Choji introduced herself as Charlotte, Neji became Nellie, Sasuke became Sarabi, Shikamaru became Sheila and Sai became Sky.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Well showing you around the village won't be a sitch, but I'm having a sleep-over tonight and you are all officially invited."

"Sleep-over," Nellie spluttered. "As in with girls and tank-tops and gossip and staying up until midnight?"

"Yeah?" Sakura said, face pinkening slightly. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

Natalie, sensing Sakura's temper coming on fast quickly jumped forward and put her arm around Nellie.

"I'm so sorry if she offended you," Natalie said sweetly. "It's just, she was brought up by parents who are pretty strict so she hasn't been to any sleepovers before. So forgive her for her formal attitude but we would love to accept the invitation. Wouldn't we?" Natalie said, grinning at the others. She was surprised when everyone nodded except for Sarabi and Sheila. But that was to be expected.

Sakura grinned, pleased. "Great! Well let's get going."

* * *

After giving them a boring tour of their own village, Sakura and the rest met back up outside the Lady Tsunade's office where they got her address and said their goodbyes. Then they turned and walked right back in to where the blond women sat.

"Okay Grandma," Natalie said going back into her Naruto personality. "Why did you lie to Sakura about us?"

"Well," Shikamaru said before Tsunade could get a word in. "Isn't it pretty obvious idiot?"

Naruto contemplated for a second before shaking his head. Shikamaru sighed.

"Lady Tsunade doesn't want the world to know that her village ninja are stupid enough to turn themselves into a bunch of girls. Isn't that right?"

Tsunade reddened slightly in shame. "Well… I wanted to protect your reputation too."

"And you wanted to string us up in a sleep-over because you are a child at heart and you couldn't bear the thought of us getting through this without embarrassment," Naruto said critically.

"Pretty much," Tsunade said, hanging her head. "But also-"

"See you Lady Hokage," the group said as they headed out the door, leaving Tsunade alone in silence.

They turned up at Sakura's house at the given time. None of them had real pyjamas so they went for oversized T-shirts and underwear. The door was opened by Sakura who wouldn't let them in until she got all their names right.

"Natalie," she said pointing to Naruto/Natalie in her oversized orange shirt.

"Sheila," she said critically to the girl in green.

"Nellie," she said to the white eyed girl.

"Keesa right?" she said, receiving a lop-sided smile.

"Ummm Sarabi?" Sarabi grunted in reply.

"Charlotte?" she said and looked at the girl who had an arm-full of chips.

"And Sky?" she asked, earning a warm smile. And they were allowed in to where the other girls were. And the boys under the Jutsu faltered, seeing what they were wearing. Ino, Tenten, Karui, Hinata and Temari sat in a circle on the floor. Ino and Tenten simply wore bras and pyjama shorts, Karui wore a short-sleeved crop-top over under-wear, Temari wore a bra and simple underwear and Hinata was wrapped tightly in a blanket, but her silhouette was clearly visible beneath it.

Sheila stopped in her tracks. " _Temari_?" she cried, mouth agape. Temari turned to look at her with surprise.  
"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Uh no, but I've just heard so much about you, being one of the best shinobi in the sand and all," Sheila said, playing it cool. Temari blushed. "Really?" Then she grinned. "You sure know how to get on my good side," she said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls all gossiped and talked together. But the Jutsu boys handled things in their own ways. Nellie sat in a corner, fairly quiet unless asked deliberate questions, Charlotte sat by the food-bowl helping herself, Natalie was chatting animatedly with the girls, Sarabi was sitting darkly in another corner, Sheila was avoiding looking at Temari at all costs, Sky was sitting with her art book painting all the girls through a slight contemporary style and Keesa was telling the about her puppy back home that she had been unable to bring because her sister had been in need of him.

All in all some came off a little strange whilst others seemed to get along fine.

But Hinata had not stopped staring at Nellie since she first saw her. Her white eyes were unsettling because she was sure that they were only found in the Hyuga clan. She tried to shrug it off but it was bothering her how much this girl looked like her. Maybe they were related? She made a mental plan to ask her father, no matter how scary he may be.

"So Sakura, how is your wound?" Natalie asked.

"What wound?" Sakura asked confused.

"The wound from the mission."

"Mission? But how did you know-"

Natalie, realising her mistake seized the first answer to mind. " _Well_ ," she said, panicked. "Before we went to see Lady Tsunade, we uh, stopped at Ichi Raku for a quick meal. I was just eating my ramen when a boy sat next to me. He seemed really friendly so I struck up a conversation and he told me about you and the latest mission you had been on. But he said you'd gotten a scratch from a poison cactus or something and he seemed really worried about it."

Sakura blinked and then smiled. "I assume you're talking about Naruto," she said with a grin. "That's so sweet that he was worried."

"Yeah," Natalie said, the inner Naruto giving off love hearts. "He really is handsome isn't he?" she said deviously.

"Huh Naruto? Yeah he is pretty good looking now he's grown up a little bit," she said making inner Naruto blush. "But to be honest, he's not my type."

Inner Naruto balked at this statement and Natalie's face fell under shadow. "Why not?"

"Well… He's just - Naruto. I do know one person who thinks he's a prince though," she said looking pointedly at Hinata.

"Who?" Natalie said excitedly. Sakura took her excitement as enthusiasm for gossip and raised her voice to say, "Okay everyone, time for Truth or Dare."

Nellie in the corner twitched but stiffly came to sit in the circle. Sarabi lifted the cloud just long enough to join the circle before putting it back again. Charlotte brought the food bowl with her and Sheila jumped when Temari made a sudden lunge to sit next to her. Sky brought her finished drawing to the centre where everyone gasped at the intricate detail. "Wow you're brilliant at painting," Tenten said with amazement. Sky gave her a warm smile but stopped immediately when Sakura said," Your painting style is really familiar. But I can't put my finger on it."

Sky quickly went back to the store in her mind where she put all the knowledge learnt from books. ' _According to 'The Book of Deception', someone knows you're lying when you avert your eyes,_ ' Sky thought briefly _. 'So I'll do the opposite._ "

She leaned forward until Sakura had to fall back on her hands and knees. "Noooo Sakura," she said with a sweet smile. "I don't understand what you mean. Who could possibly have the same painting style as me?"

Sakura stared at Sky is bewilderment before beginning to laugh. All the others did the same. Sky stared at them in confusion but painted a smile onto her face when she realised she had averted them from her painting.

"Okay I think I'll go first," Sakura said after catching her breath.

"Go for it," Ino said with a smirk.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"I knew this would happen. Truth."

"Pfft, boring," Natalie said. Sarabi and Sheila gave each other a mutual look before hitting Natalie over the head.

"Hmm," Sakura said in contemplation. "Who do you like?"

"Well," Ino said in an obvious tone. "Sasu-"

"Don't say Sasuke," Sakura said in a seething tone.

"Fine," Ino said with chagrin. "Everyone knows you have your eye on him anyway."

"Shut up Ino-Pig!" Sakura said in outraged embarrassment.

"You wish Billboard Brow!" Ino snickered.

"Can we get on with it?" Sheila muttered.

"Right," Ino said. "Well… to be totally honest. If you're talking about something real. I think it would have to be Sai."

Nobody knew why half the room snickered but they did. And nobody knew why Sky suddenly dropped her paintbrush either. Ino stared around in confusion. "What?" she said self-consciously. She shrugged it off and turned to Temari.  
"You're pretty interesting either way Temari," Ino said with a smirk. "So how about it? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I can't be bothered to get up."

"Who do you like?"

Temari choked on her sake and had to be petted on the back by Sheila before she could talk.  
"Come on," Karui said impatiently. "You had to have been expecting it."

"Oh Temari already has someone she likes," Tenten grinned.

"An intelligent guy," Sakura said with a wink. Temari's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "It's not like it's any of your business," Temari snapped.

"Hey you asked for a truth," Ino said with a giggle.

Temari muttered something inaudible and when all the girls leaned forward to hear it Temari straightened and snapped, "Shikamaru okay? I like Shikamaru."

It was Sheila's turn to choke on her sake and she fell to the floor in a fit of coughs as Natalie struggled to hold in her laughter. Temari hardly noticed and turned to Sakura, taking on a bored face. "What about you? Truth or Dare?"

When Sakura replied with truth, Natalie leaned forward in frustration. "Oh come on! Doesn't anybody choose dare?"

"If you want a dare so badly, why don't you do it?" Keesa muttered.

"Maybe I will!" Natalie said, lifting up her chin in defiance.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Will you two shut up?" Nellie snapped.

"Yeah, acting like a pair of idiots," Sheila said.

Sarabi's imaginary storm-cloud that everyone seemed to see grumbled and they all looked at her uneasily.

Charlotte just ate her food comfortably and smiled when Karui went to join her.

"Okay Sakura, why do you like Sasuke?"

Sarabi twitched ever so slightly but Natalie saw it and smirked.  
Sakura blushed slightly. "Well," she said, rubbing her head shyly. "At first it was kind of because he was so prince like. Tall, dark and handsome… So cliché it was unreal. And all the girls liked him. And his mysterious side," she said with a tiny squeal. Sarabi gave an audibly impatiently sigh and slouched against the wall again. "But… Once I started training with him… we saw a whole different person that no one else really saw. He was competitive, curious, occasionally sweet and he had a soft side on him that he only revealed at certain times."

All the girls in the room sighed and all the Jutsu boys glowered at Sarabi.

"And, this is just between you and me… But I was jealous of Naruto and how he had the ability to bring out a better side to Sasuke. A softer personality. That he doesn't show to anyone but us."

Sarabi was now looking straight at Sakura and a miniscule smile tugged at her lips. Ino gave Sakura an approving smile and Natalie allowed herself a small smile to her friend that no one saw, despite her obvious jealousy about Sakura's worship of Sasuke.

"Natalie, truth or dare?" Sakura asked hurriedly. Her words seemed slightly slurred now from the sake and Natalie suspected she was slightly drunk. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sakura giggled squeakily.

"Dare," the blond said with no hesitation.

"I dare you to give me a back massage. I need it."

Natalie rolled her eyes but obeyed. She crawled forward until she was behind Sakura and began to give Sakura a massage. Due to Sakura's groans she knew she must have been doing a good job.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Another one for me? Truth."

"Who was that person who had a crush on Naruto?"

Sakura tensed slightly and turned to Hinata. Hinata pinkened slightly but gave Sakura a small nod.

"Hinata has liked Naruto since before the Academy. Ow! Don't massage so hard!"

"Sorry," Natalie mumbled, face slowly reddening. Everyone in the room was staring at the tomato faced Hinata.

Sakura gave her a guilty look. "Uh Hinata? Truth or Dare?"

Hinata was staring shyly down at her lap. "Truth…"

"Why do you like Naruto?"

Hinata jerked and her face reddened even more if that was even possible.

"Um t-that's so hard to say. I mean h-he has so many fantastic qualities that make m-me like him b-but I don't know w-where I would start," Hinata stuttered softly.

"Are there any good qualities?" Keesa wondered aloud for which she got an empty bowl thrown at her head. Everyone laughed except for Hinata and Natalie who was seething in the corner.

"Y-yes," Hinata said defensively. "H-he's confident and sweet and kind and considerate, he works so hard and he cares more about his friends than he does himself. He suffered his whole childhood being feared and despised and yet he is still stronger in heart than any of us here put together. So before you say something like that ever, think of all those things and all the things he would risk for every one of us."

Everyone in the room stared at their laps in shame and Natalie stared at Hinata in awe.

"You two would make a good couple," Sky said with a soft smile.

"I agree," Natalie said cheekily. "What would you do if he asked you out?" Nellie gave her a scrutinising look.

"O-oh I don't know. I'm not good with boys. Especially Naruto. I'm ashamed to say I always faint when he comes too close," she said, ducking her head.

"But you're getting better," Sakura said.

"I suppose. He's just so nice and sweet and it's hard to feel unhappy when he's around."

"And Byakugan doesn't hurt the situation either eh Hinata?" Ino said, elbowing her deviously. Hinata gave her a horrified look before covering her face with a pillow. Suddenly the whole room was laughing uproariously and inner Naruto wrapped his girlish arms around his Jutsu body in horror as the other Jutsu boys laughed manically in his direction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Truth or Dare Karui," Hinata said softly in the dark skinned girl's direction. Karui started in surprise and sighed.

"Uh I think I'll go truth," she said with a smile.

"W-what kind of guys are y-ou um- into?"

Karui grinned at Hinata's nervous stutter and crossed her arms. "A guy who can eat," she said after contemplation.

"A guy who can eat?" everyone echoed.

"Yeah. I feel like guys who eat are really manly. And they're usually pretty cute too. And since I eat a lot too…"

Everyone under the Transformation Jutsu glanced at Charlotte (who was actually Choji) sideways. This was Choji's perfect match. A hot girl who likes to eat and likes guys who eat even more. They'd have one hungry child on their hands. Charlotte just munched on her chips, unaware of the conversation going on in the room.

Karui smirked in Tenten's direction. "Truth or Dare, Tenny?" she said calling her by her affectionate nickname.

"Da-Truth," she said, changing her mind when everyone smirked in her direction.

"This is just a game of Truth," Keesa said.

"That's what I said but then _someone_ hit me over the head for it," Natalie said to the bored Sarabi and the very tired looking Sheila who had been pokerfaced since Temari's truth.

"Okay," Karui said still smirking despite Tenten's slightly panicked expression. "Well, you and Neji look pretty adorable together." All the Jutsu boys got a sudden image of Neji with flowers and chocolates cuddling Tenten and choked on their drinks. Nellie glared at the giggling group and blushed ever so slightly.

Tenten however blushed madly. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!"

Nellie, to the amusement of her friends, grabbed the bowl of chips from Charlotte and began eating them herself.

"I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it," she admitted and everyone turned to Nellie who was choking on a chip.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nellie wheezed.

"I mean he is freaking hot," Tenten continued.

"Amen," all the girls chimed.

"But he's so serious all the time and I don't even think he likes me that much."

"Just because he's serious doesn't mean he's gay," Ino said. "He spends so much time with you he must have noticed you at least once. He's not so much of a freaking genius if he doesn't."

"Well Shikamaru's a genius," Sakura said. "And he hasn't noticed Temari liked him."

Nellie and Sheila were now sitting together against the wall watching the conversation with terror.

"Yeah but that's different," Ino said. "All the girls are chasing after him but the idiot hasn't noticed a single one!"

"Same with Neji."

"And how could Naruto not have noticed Hinata liked him? And the priestess from one of our missions wanted to have babies with him!"

"I know! How dense can I guy get? He acts so clueless when Hinata faints and yet it's so obvious she likes him! No offense Hinata! You guys would be so cute together."

"Have you noticed how adorable Kiba and that Cat-Girl look together? I heard she's moving in with him but they haven't announced they're together or anything!"

"They must be though!"

This entire time the Jutsu boys had been creeping more and more away from the group.

"Oh and never forget about Sasuke!"  
"Are you kidding? How could we?"

"Damn he is getting hotter."  
"Shikamaru beats him!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does too!"

"Neji's way better!"  
"He's hot alright but I doubt he could be Sasuke in the looks category. Sasuke's a demon!"

"Got that right!"

"Hey! What about Naruto?"

"Kiba's getting cuter though!"

"Choji's pretty adorable!"

"Have you seen Sai's abs? I deliberately fell on him once just to feel them!"  
"Ino!"

As the girls debated, they didn't notice the group huddled against the wall, and in the morning, when the sun had risen and all the girls were asleep, they still sat in tremulous fear, shock and exhaustion. Finally, a trembling Sheila got to her feet.

"How long has it been?"

"Well, we got transformed around nine in the morning yesterday. And it's about ten now. So we've been girls for about twenty-five hours," Nellie said.

"So we've got less than twenty-four hours to kill," Natalie said. "Let's go."

"Actually Naruto, you'll find it's less than twenty-three," Keesa said smugly.

"Shut up."

Just as they were about to leave they heard a yawn behind them.

"Where're you going?" asked a tired dishevelled looking Sakura.


End file.
